Imprinting Sucks, or does it?
by XxJoannexX
Summary: The pack attends Forks High to protect it from the Cullen’s. What happens when werewolf Bella Imprints on Alice? FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *****so sad* SM does.**

**I will try to update once a week. Also this story takes place in Twilight but I will skip New Moon and go to Eclipse so try and don't get too confused. It's Bella's Point of view for now, might change to Alice at some point.**

**Okay here's the download for this story:**

**Carlisle/Esme ~ Vampires **

**Edward/Jasper ~ Vampires**

**Rosalie/Emmett ~ Vampires**

**Jacob/Leah ~ Werewolves**

**Eventual Alice/Bella ~ Vampire/Werewolf**

**Summary: The pack attends Forks High to protect it from the Cullen's. What happens when werewolf Bella Imprints on Alice? FEMSLASH**

**Thoughts are **_italic_

**Visions are **_**italic and bold**_

**Enough babbling and on with the show. **

**Bella's POV**

My name's Isabella Marie Swan but I go by Bella. I live with my mom René and my dad Charlie in rainy Forks, La Push. I am a werewolf in Jacob's pack with my best friend since childhood Leah who's Jacob imprints. There's also Leah's little brother, Seth, Paul, Quill, Embry and Sam the ex-alpha. In the pack all but me have imprinted like Sam with Leah's cousin Emily, Quill with baby Claire, Jacob with Leah, Embry with Paul and Seth with Angela. All have a happy love life except me. Dad and Leah say that my imprint is out there somewhere waiting for me but I don't have any hope left in me so I surrender. And live happy but no complete with my friends and family.

First day of high school is always the most boring day but for me is really exiting since we, the pack, transfer to Forks High to watch a coven of bloodsuckers, the Cullen's. Where not really supposed to do anything except patrol but I would love to kick some leech ass.

"Bella, wake up! Come on Bells were going too late." _Ugh. Why was Leah waking me up so early? God, what I did to her? She may be my best friend and my alpha's imprint but I'm so going to kick her ass. _

"Bella is the fucking first day of class as seniors, so how about you get up your pretty ass now!" I heard her shout and was up in an instant. _Ugh what time it was?_ I look at the clock. It read 7:49 a.m. _Wait what?? Damn. No way in hell I'll get to school on time!_

I immediately undressed and hop in the shower. After I'm squeaky I brush my teeth, brush my hair and start to dress I choose my favorite red plaid skinny jeans, black converse, a white blouse with a blue vest and to finish my sunglasses to hold my hair. Before going downstairs I look in the mirror and am not self-centered but I know I'm hot. Thanks to the fact that I'm a werewolf, I have a tan. A six pack and muscles to spare. Also the constant guys like my 'friends' Mike, Tyler or Eric telling me I'm hot and asking me out on dates is a confidence boost. I took a glance at the clock it read 8:23. Great my first day of class and I'm late.

I grab an apple and head to Leah's red motorcycle, where she's waiting for me. I don't even have time to say hi when she grabs me, secures me behind her and speed off to school.

"Fuck, slow down Lee we're going to crash" I yelled at her.

She just laughs "God, have faith in me. Unless you want to get to school by second period?"

I sigh "Fine. Just be sure we get there in one piece."

She laughs but then becomes serious "I will never let anything happen to you, never again. I love you, Bells. You know that"

At that point we're already in the school parking lot but our usual spot is used by an unknown shiny silver Volvo. I gave Leah a questioning look but she just shrug it off and parks next to the mysterious Volvo.

"It must be the Cullen's" Lee said as we walk towards the school. I notice that she's shaking so I put my arm around her shoulders and she automatically calms down.

"Thanks" She mutters

"No problem. Now are you calm or I got to make you" I said smiling at her.

She smirked and turn around to face me "Whatcha gonna do?"

I just smile and continuo walking and when I hear footsteps I turn around and tickle her everywhere by surprise.

"Fine ah ha. I'm calm I promise. Please, just stop." She said between giggling and laughing

"I always will love how ticklish you are. Now come on let's go get our schedules."

When we enter the main office is just like I remember. Gray walls, no plants or flowers just gray walls, one desk and one bored looking secretary.

"We're here to get our schedules" I said as polite as possible to the older secretary.

"Sure, give me a minute." _Was she kidding I'm already late._

Just as I was going to say something, Leah pulls my hand. "Control yourself. You're going to regret it later"

"I know, I'm sorry" I remember that she is in fact a human I'm supposed to protect so I calm down and wait. _Great. I love to wait._

"Here you go, I'm sorry I made you wait" She said as she handles us our schedules.

"It's okay and thanks"

"Phew. So lets see what clases we have together, Lee"

"Okay well I got Matt, Gym, History, Lunch, Free period, English, Biology, and Language. Whatcha got"

"Umm… Let's see I got Matt, Gym, History, Lunch, Biology, Free Period, Language and English"

I pouted "Lee, I wanted more classes with"

"Aww. I know me too" She mused

"Come on, let's go. Wait, what time is it?" I asked

She pulled her cell phone and check "OMG! Its 8:57"

"Great, my first day as a senior and I already have cut class" I said frowning.

"Hey!! Be happy. We got Gym Next" She said all excited and I couldn't help but giggle at her child moment.

She pull me by my arm "Come on let's go"

**A/N ****Okay so that was the first chapters.**

**Reviews are always appreciated so hit that green button **

**Next chapter is the Bella/Alice Scene**

**I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap **

**Peace**

**Love**

**Twilight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did I wouldn't be here.**

**A/N Hey!! I'm back!!**

**I know its short but hey**** I didn't make you wait a week.**

**Thanks for those who review and/or read my story. **

**Any ideas or suggestion are always welcome.**

**I'm so sorry about the grammar I'll try to do better.**

**So I'm shutting up and by all means enjoy the show ;)**

"Hey!! Be happy. We got Gym Next" She said all excited and I couldn't help but giggle at her child moment.

She pull me by my arm "Come on let's go"

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

We finally arrive at gym. _God does anything changes in Forks?_ It was the SAME.

Shaking my arm for what seemed like the hundred time "Where the fuck is the gym teacher?! What if he isn't going to show up?! What if..."

"Calm down." I interrupted before she proclaims the end of the world. "Relaxed, remember that we're early and besides the bell hasn't ringed yet."

She sigh "I'm calm. It just you know how much I love gym, is the only class that I like."

_Riiiiing_

"Finally" I sigh

The gym teacher, Mr. McCarty, divide us in four groups to play volleyball. The first two compete and the winner goes up against the winner of the last two teams. My team went first and to my amusement, we won. Lee's team went second and also won. So it was my team and Leah's against each other. _Mmm... This is going to be interesting_.

Leah smiled at me "Good luck, Bells"

_Two could play at this game_ "You know Lee, I don't want to hurt you so I suggest that you surrender" I smirked at her

Before she could respond the teacher called us over. At first I was winning but she was putting up quite the fight so I got a little tired and eventually she was at the lead. I was determined to not lose so when it was my turn to hit the ball I hit as hard as I could. _Oh oh._ The ball hit Jessica and she was nose bleeding but not badly. _Thank God_. I mean Jessica may be a bitch but I would never hurt her on purpose.

Leah quickly run to Jess's side and pick her up bridal style "I'm taking her to the nurse with Bella" She said to Mr. McCarty who just nodded. Probably still in shock, I mean it is the first day of class.

When we got to the nurse she quickly checks her. She's exited to have a patient and I'm not surprised this is the first time in months she's actually working.

She checks her vitals, her pupils and handles two pills and a glass of water to Jessica

"Thanks" Jess mumble

"She's going to be fine. But she should take the rest of the day off, go home and rest. Tomorrow I'll be as if nothing ever happened" The nurse said excitedly. _God, Jess's fucking bleeding and yet she's exited. _

Lee picks Jessica up one more time bridal style and we began walking to the school parking lot where Leah set Jessica down.

"I'm so sorry, Jess. You know that I would never hurt you."

"It's okay." She sigh "Thanks Leah, for everything"

"My pleasure. I already called you're mom and she's on her way. Now you hear the nurse you just rest and if tomorrow you need to stay home, just text me and I'll let the teachers know. Okay?"

"Sure, thanks again."

"You're mom's here Jess. Anything you need, just call or text me." I said feeling guilty as hell.

She came to me hug me and kiss my cheek "It was an accident, bitch"

"Now there's the Jess we know" She giggles and slaps my ass.

_Riiiing_

"Great Lee, now we have cut two out of three classes we have taken today" I said, frowning

"Let's just make it to lunch at least. We still have to meet and warned the bloodsuckers that we will be watching them. Also I miss my Jakey" She said slightly pouting like a little girl that I just couldn't suppress my laughter any longer.

"Come on, let's go because I'm starving and you obviously miss you're Jakey" I said making kissing faces.

She just shrugs it off and starts walking to the lunch room. We walk through the halls in a comfortable silence. We finally reach the double doors that led to the lunch room and Leah opens the door for me.

"Thanks, Lee" I mutter.

"My Pleasure" She whispered low enough to human ears but loud enough for me to hear.

I look around the room and instantly find Jacob waving at us with both of our lunch tray.

"Hey, Jake. How was your first day?" I said smiling at him.

"Oh, you know the usual I met a hot girl who gave me her phone number." He said with a cocky grin that earns him a loud smack in the back of the head by Leah.

"Oww." He cried out. "That hurt and is not like I'm dumping you for anyone you're my only love, my imprint and my soul mate" He said with eyes full of lust.

"So, Bells why I didn't see you in History?" Ask Angela.

"Well I kind of hit Jessica, gave her a bloody nose and had to wait for her mom to pick her up." I said glaring at the boys who were laughing.

"That's so like you, Bella" Said Seth and I just rolled my eyes at him.

_God what was that smell. G__ross. Bloodsuckers._

"Where are they?" I asked to no one in particular knowing very well that they could also smell them.

"Those are the Cullen's" Sam said spiting out their name.

"Here they come. There are seven of them. The male with bronze reddish hair is Edward Cullen and his holding hands with his mate the blond that looks like his in pain, Jasper Hale. The big one with is Emmett Cullen and the beautiful blond is his mate Rosalie Hale. And the last one the short one with black spiked hair is Alice Cullen." Emily said which didn't surprise me since she likes to gossip.

I look at them as she described them; they were all exceptionally beautiful with gorgeous white pale skin and dark gold eyes. I look at Alice Cullen and she's staring right back at me and I feel as if we were the only ones in the room.

_God, she's beautiful even more beautiful than the rest of them. __Wait, say what? What just happened? Did I just imprint on a girl and a bloodsucker, mi mortal enemy? _

**So tell me whatcha think ;)**** Come on press that green button 'cause you know you want to**

**Peace**

**Love**

**Twilight**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight but I own a new net book. ;)**

**A/N Thank you guys so much for those who review my story and/or put it in your story alerts **

**Any suggestion are always welcomed**

**And there will be lemons or however you want to call them so I will change the rating when needed **

**And one last thing before I shut the fuck off, I'm sorry about the grammar.**

**I will try to do better but because I'm in a rush to get the next chapter as soon as possible, mistakes always slips. **

**Now ladies and gentleman please enjoy the show **

"Here they come. There are seven of them. The male with bronze reddish hair is Edward Cullen and his holding hands with his mate the blond that looks like his in pain, Jasper Hale. The big one with is Emmett Cullen and the beautiful blond is his mate Rosalie Hale. And the last one the short one with black spiked hair is Alice Cullen." Emily said which didn't surprise me since she likes to gossip.

I look at them as she described them; they were all exceptionally beautiful with gorgeous white pale skin and dark gold eyes. I look at Alice Cullen and she's staring right back at me and I feel as if we were the only ones in the room.

_God, she's beautiful even more beautiful than the rest of them. Wait, say what? What just happened? Did I just imprint__ on a girl and a bloodsucker, my mortal enemy? _

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

_No way in hell this just happened__. I have waited a long time to imprint and now I finally have imprinted but on a vampire. Why does fate hate me? _

"Bella, we got to talk." Jacob says shaking a little.

"Huh. What? I didn't do anything." I said whining, trying to get out of this talk.

"I said that we go to talk, now. You too Paul, now come on." He said using his alpha voice so we got no other option that to obey him.

We stand up and follow him outside, where he led us to the woods outside of school. I can smell Leah coming behind us and can I only hope she gets me out of this awkward conversation with Jacob.

"Jacob, wait." Leah said approaching him.

"Leah, not now, we got to discuss what just happened with Bella and that leech so I appreciated that you wouldn't be here." He said in a firm voice.

She just crossed her arms and said, "I'm not going anywhere just so you can yell at Bells for imprinting on a leech which she didn't choose."

"I agree with Leah, Jacob. She can't help it, no of us can. When I imprint on Embry you know I tried to fight it at all cost but eventually, I had to give in. So please not make this any harder for her than it already is." Paul said giving me a sympathetic look.

"Fine but let me tell you something, I don't care if she's your imprint or not the treaty remains the same." Jake said to me.

"But Jacob, why?" I whined

"Because you're imprint or not she's still a fucking bloodsucker and so is her family." He said emphasizing on the word bloodsucker.

"Jake, please try to understand that this wasn't my choice. Remember how you felt when you first imprinted on Lee and she was with Sam so the two of you guys decide to stay apart. Remember that if Sam hasn't called it off you guys wouldn't be together now. Remember how broken you felt?" I said looking from Jacob to Leah.

"She's right Jakey. Come on now don't be like this." Lee said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Rubbing his temple a habit of his to do when his stress. "Look the best I can do is exempt her and only her of the treaty and she better not cause problem. You got it?"

"Yes I understand and thank you Jacob for doing this. Paul and Lee thank you guys too."

"No problem." Paul and Jacob said to me at the same time before walking back to school.

"Bells, do you want to talk?" Leah offered.

"Yes." I sigh

"Come on." Leah said and motions me to sit besides her against a tree so I follow.

"I'm guessing you are confused as hell?" She asked.

"You got that right. I mean I never ever have likes girls yet one glance at her and I'm deeply in love with her and my soul is hers for the rest of my life." I exclaim flustered.

"I know how feel. Do you remember when I invited Sam and the guys to my mom's barbeque last summer?" Lee asked

I instantly laugh at the memory. "How could I not. It was hilarious, Sam, you're boyfriend, and Jake enter your house and went upstairs to find you where we plus Emily were and then when they entered Jake imprinted on you and Sam on Emily."

"So, do you get my point?" She asked laughing as well at the memory.

"Never invites werewolf who haven't imprinted to my house." I joked with her.

She smacks my arm and said, "No, what I mean is that you can't fight against imprinting because it only breaks you're heart."

"But she's a girl." I complain. _A hot and gorgeous girl. _I wanted to add.

"Ah, I see the imprinting already have affected you." She said smiling at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You're seriously telling me you didn't notice?" She asked clearly amused.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"When you mention her you're eyes are clouded with lust for her." She said smiling at me.

"Okay fine. Fighting it is not an option but what do I do?" I asked desperately for help.

"What do you mean?" Leah said.

"I mean what I do about her, about Alice Cullen. I mean do I tell her I imprinted on her or do I just try to be her friend and hopes she changes her mind and wants more from me?"

"Now that is up to you but if you want my opinion I think that you should try to get her on your own and without telling her you imprinted on her because that's just putting pressure on her shoulders." She explained to me.

"Well come on lets go because I don't want the school to call my dad and tell him I have cut every class on the first day." I said getting up and offering my hand to Leah.

"Yeah, let's go and just for the record I was on my free period, you on the other hand were cutting biology. Well technically still cutting Biology." She said smiling.

"Whatever, come on."

We walk back to school and parted ways at the stairs. Leah went to his Jakey and I went to get my ass yell at for being late to biology. When I entered the classroom I couldn't believe my luck, Alice was here and if that wasn't enough the only available seat was next to hers. _Awesome I got an entire hour to talk to her. _I enter silently, trying to not get the teachers attention. But I'm not that lucky.

"Miss Swan, would you care to explain why you're late to my class?" The teacher said.

"I'm sorry, I was in the bathroom. I promise it won't happen again." I said dazzling him with my smile.

"Okay then, please take a seat next to Miss Cullen." _My pleasure._

I approach the seat and sit next to her smiling but my smile vanish as quick as it came when I see her glaring at me with such hate it made me cry.

**So whatcha think?**

**Come on tell me**

**Hit that button and review **

**Also looking for a beta-reader if your interested PM me please**

**Peace**

**Love**

**Twilight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight, blah blah ****blah; I think you all get my point. (:**

**A/N Hey I'm back!!**

**This is Alice's Point of View and it will start ****a little before the imprinting scene so you all can know why she's mad. **

_**Phausto: **_**I totally agree with you, I want Alice to be a little cold and not all happy and caring**

**Thanks for all of you who review and/or put my story on their alerts.**

**Forgive any mistakes and the shortness ****since I'm rushing to get this chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Now by all means enjoy the show (:**

**Warning: Edward Bashing LOL**

**Chapter 4**

**Alice's POV**

Jasper, Edward and I were waiting for Rosalie and Emmett to arrive outside of the lunch room in the halls. Rosalie and Emmett were juniors since they didn't wanted to be separated from each other and Jasper, Edward and myself were seniors.

"Ugh, Alice will you stop it already." I hear Jasper groaned.

"Yeah, Alice what's your problem. Jezz." Edward said.

"You know what, Eddy boy, you can just shut the fuck off before I make you shut it and Jazz if it bothers you that much my emotions you can go sink in a fucking hole. Because you know what, I don't give a fuck." I snapped at the both of them.

Since yesterday, I haven't had one single vision and it's been making me go insane. I don't know what's causing it and when I complained about it to Carlisle; he just said one day without visions wasn't something serious. Little did he know that after that I went shopping and spend almost a million dollars in clothes, accessories, shoes, makeup and a brand new yellow Porsche out of his credit card.

"Why the mad faces, everyone?" Rosalie said approaching us.

"Yeah you all look so grumpy." Emmett said and I couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"Alice hasn't had a vision in like two days and is mad because Carlisle didn't help her." Edward said answering Rosalie's question.

I immediately growl and jump on him, taking him to the ground by his throat. "Is not your fault that you can read minds and it's not going to be my fault either if I ripped your pretty little head out. So I suggest that you keep your mouth shut. Do you understand me, Eddy boy?" I said through gritted teeth.

He just nods his head, clearly scared he makes me mad again by saying something so I finally let him get up and he runs to Jasper. _What a baby?_

When Edward opens the lunch room door, it hits us a strong smell. _Ugh. What is that smell? _

"Dogs" Edward said only loud enough for us to hear.

"There from La Push and they transfer last year to watch us." Edward said, no doubt hearing one of their minds.

"If you don't mind me saying this, I think that they are reason you haven't have any visions lately, Alice." Jasper said.

"And what will make you think that?" I said to Jasper.

"Well let's think about this way, you can see humans because you were one and you can see vampires because you are one now but you have never been a werewolf so your ability doesn't work on them."

_Not that bad of a theory__. Those stupid dogs always ruined everything._ I thought to myself.

"That's odd; I can't read one of the dog's minds Bella I think that's her name." Edward said frustrated.

"Awe, poor little boy can't read a dog's mind." I laugh at him.

I looked over at their table. There are seven of them and two were girls. They are all tan, very muscular and tall. Suddenly one of the girls looks at me, Bella I think, and I feel completely hypnotized by her. I am completely drawn to her. Then one of the guys got her attention from me and my dead heart aches for her. _What is wrong with me only a moment ago I hate them and now am attracted to one of them? What the hell is wrong with me?_

I hear Edward snickered behind, clearly reading my mind. _Or you shut it or I'll castrate you._ I then hear Edward shift uncomfortable in his seat and shut up. _Good boy, Eddie._

I look back at the table but she's gone along with the other girl and two of the guys. Of course, she probably has a boyfriend and here I'm thinking about her.

_Riiiiiing_

We all parted our own ways and went to class. Thank god next class was Biology since I was the only one in my family to have it at than hour. I needed time to think what this Bella situation means and with Edward here it was going to be impossible.

I arrive at the classroom and quickly took a seat by the window. The classroom began to fill and it wasn't a surprise that the seat next to me remains empty but I liked it that way. It was less temptation and even thought besides Carlisle I had the best control with the `no visions` situation it was better to not temp fate.

_Okay so let's star with what I know which is that I can't see were wolfs and that I feel this strong pull toward this Bella girl. __God I hate not knowing what's going to happened in the future and it's their fault, her fault._

I was completely lost in my thoughts that I didn't see someone sitting right besides me. I turn around to find Bella, the one that has caused my visions to go away. She's smiling at me and I couldn't help glaring at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked low enough so that the teacher or students couldn't hears us.

"You. You and your pack make my visions go away and I love having my visions around. Do you understand me?" I exclaim.

"I'm sorry; I will try to not bother you anymore then." She said so sad it made me soften.

"No, you're not bothering me. It just that the `no vision` is making real frustrated since I have always depend on them. I promise that I'm usually much friendlier." I finish with a genuine smile.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan. Nice to meet ya." She says offering me her hand to shake.

"I'm Alice Cullen." I said accepting her hand which causes my insides to tingle. _What was that?_

"Do you want to hang out sometime?" I blurted out, without thinking. _Oh god, what do I did?_

**So come on now don't be shy tell me whatcha think about it. ;)**

**Next chapter also Alice's POV**

**A/N Also I watch New Moon last night and let me tell you that I love it when Alice returns. It was so much better than Twilight. The wolf pack is HOT!! But Jacob is still the best and MINE!! Lol**

**Peace**

**Love**

**Twilight**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. *sigh***

**A/N Hey, I'm back!!!**

**Thank you to all of those who read and/or put my story on their alerts.**

**Special thanks for all who review my story because you make me want to write faster. (:**

**Also Alice isn't going to able to stay away from Bella.**

**And Edward can't read Bella's mind but can read the pack's.**

**Next chapter will be posted a little later than usual but my teachers decide to give me tons of assignments to do over thanksgiving break. **

**I finally got myself a Beta-Reader so big thanks to **_**dawnb2**_** and **_**unteamed4ever **_**for catching my suckiness and making suggestions. (LOL)**

**And now I'm shutting up so you can all enjoy the show. (:**

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan. Nice to meet ya." She says offering me her hand to shake.

"I'm Alice Cullen." I said accepting her hand which causes my insides to tingle. _What was that?_

"Do you want to hang out sometime?" I blurted out, without thinking. _Oh god, what do I did?_

**Chapter 5**

**Alice's POV **

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Bella said smiling at me. _God, she's gorgeous. Why she's smirking? Oh, god she caught me staring at her._

"How about after school we go shopping in Port Angeles?" I said.

"Shopping?" She asked whining. _So she doesn't like shopping. Umm, I'm going to have to make sure to change that. _

"Yes shopping, come on it will be fun. Or how about you come to my house and meet my family?" I offered.

"Oh wait I forgot because of the treaty you can't go." _Damn, fucking treaty_. "Well looks like shopping it is."

"What do you mean I can't go to your house didn't your parents tell you that you and I are exempt of the treaty?" She asked clearly surprised.

"No, they didn't but what does this means that you and I are exempt?"

"It means that I can go to your territory and you to mine without any problems of the treaty. My alpha, Jacob, already talk it with your parents so they shouldn't be any problems."

"Why they did the exception for?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I can't tell that right now but I promise that when the time is right I will. Okay?"

"Okay and about before since the treaty isn't a problem how about you come to meet the parents."

"Yeah, I think shopping is a better idea." She said scared of the thought.

"Don't be silly my family doesn't bite." I said.

She raised her eyebrows at me and said, "Really, they don't bite?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. There not going to do something against you, I promise I wouldn't let anything happened to you."

"Okay, then after school I'll go over to your house."

"Cool, meet me by Edwards's Volvo."

_Riiiiing_

"So what class you have next?" I asked Bella.

"Umm, free period. And you?"

I felt like jumping up and down of excitement. "Free period too, wanna hang out?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, that'll be great." _Yes!!!_

We walk together outside and sat on a bench facing each other. As the hour passed I find myself learning more and more of her. Who are her friends, her parents, her childhood and pretty much anything you tell a new friend. When the bell finally rang I had to let her go to class so I decide to ran home and pick my car to go and buy food for Bella when she comes over later. I was so lost in the grocery store picking out everything that seems good that I didn't notice the hour passed. _Yay, it was time pick up Bella._ I quickly paid everything and speed off to school.

I get to the school parking lot and immediately look for Bella but when I finally spot her by a red motorcycle talking to Leah, I think? I couldn't help but feel jealous of her. _But why? Do I like her more than a friend? Ugh, she's like my personal brand of heroin that the more I get the more I want and I want all of her to only myself. _

"Bella!" I shout.

"Wow. Let me say that the pack is going to love you because of your car and you know it makes sense a hot car for a hot girl." She said winking at me making my knees go weak. _God, look at what she does to you._

"Come on, let's go."

"Sure." She said jumping on my car. "This car is sweet, like you." _She's so flirting with me. Maybe she likes me that way too._

"Thank you. So I wanted to ask you something?"

"Shoot."

_It's now or never._ "You got a boyfriend or are you single?"

"Are you coming on to me?" She asked with a sly grin.

"It's a valid question new friends ask." I stated.

"Okay then, I'm single." She said putting one hand on my inner thigh. _Oh, god. This is turning me on so bad_. "Why so interested, you wanna fill that position?

"We're here, come on so you can meet my family."

I got out of my car and open the car door to Bella. "Thank you."

"Wow." Bella breathe out.

"What?"

"Your house, it's gorgeous."

"Thanks, Esme designed it."

"Esme, Carlisle we're home." I called out once we enter the house and in an instant they descended the stairs and came into the living room.

"Bella, this is Esme my mom and Carlisle my dad for all legal purpose."

"It's nice to meet you both." Bella said extending her hand to Esme.

"Don't be silly, you're family." Esme said pulling Bella in for a bone crushing hug.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I known your father for years now and I know your decent people." Carlisle said shaking Bella's hand.

"We'll be upstairs." I said pulling Bella with me.

"So the last door, its Edward and Jasper's room. And believe me when I say that you should knock before entering 'cause they are like bunnies but uglier of course. The next door its Rosalie and Emmett's but don't worry about knocking since they are always doing it in the woods." I said laughing.

"Good to know. So where's your room?" She asked.

"My room is this one." I said opening my room door. "And next door is Esme and Carlisle's room."

"Wow it is beautiful, much like you." Bella said sitting down next to me in my bed.

"You know, anyone who hears you will think you're my girlfriend." I said getting closer to her.

"And who says I don't want to be?" She said her face just inches from mine.

I look into her eyes full of lust and back to her lips and…

**So come on now don't be shy and press that green button to tell whatcha think. ;)**

**A/N Okay, so that was Bella meeting `the family`.**

**The next two chapters are going to be Bella's Point of view and *drum roll* in the next chapter there will finally be lemons.**

**So I think that's all I got to say for now, until the next time. **

**Peace**

**Love**

**Twilight**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. But I own  
my story line. ;)**

A/N Hey, I'm back since I don't have anything better to do. (:

I strongly suggest that if you're against Femslash, F/F, girl on girl or  
however you want to call it that you click X and closed the page.

Thanks for all who reviewed, read my story, put my story on their alerts, favorites, etc.

**THANKS to my Betas ****untamed4ever**** and ****dawnb2******

**So without further do and by all means enjoy the show. ;)**

______________________________________________________________________

"My room is this one.' I said opening my bedroom door. "And next door is  
Esme and Carlisle's room."

"Wow it is beautiful, much like you." Bella said sitting down next to me  
in my bed.

"You know, to anyone who hears you they might think you're my  
girlfriend." I said getting closer to her.

"And who says I don't want that." She said her face just inches from  
mine.

I look into her eyes full of lust and back to her lips and…

**Chapter 6**

Bella's POV

Looking into her eyes full of lust I couldn't fight it nor did I want to,  
so I closed the space between us. I kissed Alice deeply and passionately,  
slipping my tongue into her sweet mouth, past her soft lips.

She looked surprise at first but quickly began kissing me back with as much  
passion.

The kiss was slow but urgent. I slowly started kissing Alice's neck while  
letting one of my hands roam over Alice's thigh, over her stomach, over her  
chest, up her neck and came to a rest on her cheek, where I lightly caressed  
her cheek with my thumb.

I raked my fingers up Alice's back, pulling up her shirt in the process.  
There was no way I was letting her keep any item of clothing on tonight. I let  
Alice pull back so that she could get the shirt over her head and threw it to  
the floor. I quickly made work with her bra and tossed it aside as well.

"I want you so bad." Alice whispered before nipping at my earlobe making  
me extremely aroused.

I pushed Alice down onto the bed and took one of her breasts into my mouth,  
sliding my tongue around her nipple. Alice let out a loud moan. Her breath was  
becoming more hard and fast. I slowly kissed her neck, nipping at her smooth,  
cold skin.

I was getting more and more heated. Ripping off her lace panties, I was  
rewarded with a gasp from Alice when I pushed two fingers inside of her. I  
started massaging her g-spot with two of my fingers, teasing her.

"God, no more." Alice cried out.

"What?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

She pushed my hand further into her moaning, "I need........ now. I want  
you to fuck me."

"If you insist." I replied, then without warning, I slipped another  
finger into her causing Alice to moan out loud. I could already feel Alice's  
walls tightening around my fingers so I plunged a fourth finger into her  
pumping in and out at a fast pace.

"Oh God, I'm coming." She said before screaming my name out loud as she  
came around my fingers. I remove my hand from her and lick her clean. _God she  
tasted so good, like heaven.  
_  
"Come here I want to taste myself on you." She demanded and I complied  
kissing her.

"Your turn" She whispered to me in a sexy voice.

Alice had begun taking my shirt off but got interrupted by Esme, "Bella?,  
your father's on the phone waiting for you!" She yelled from downstairs.

"Tell him I'm coming." I said in a normal voice, knowing very well she  
could hear me and soon reality hit me. _Oh god._

"Oh my god, they hear us." I whispered to Alice as she was dressing.

She chuckled, "Sweetie, I hear them all the time, believe it's not a big  
deal." She said giggling.

"Whatever you say. Hey, are you okay? With everything that happened today I  
mean?" I asked a little worried.

"Yeah." She said turning so she was facing me, "It was amazing."

I smile, "Yeah, you are." I said kissing her.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Alice said pulling me with her. We  
descended the stairs together and went to the living room were Esme was.

"Thanks" I took the phone from Esme and went to sit in the couch with  
Alice in my lap.

"Hey dad, how did you know I was here?" I said into the phone.

He chuckled, "Well, I kind of talk to Leah today and let me say that I'm  
so happy you finally imprinted even if it's a vampire girl."

"Thanks it means a lot. So I think I'll be home by eleven-ish. That  
okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure thing Bells I'll see you at home."

"Bye dad." I said hanging up.

Alice furrows her eyebrows in confusion, "What did he mean you `imprinted`  
on a vampire girl?"

"Well remember that I told you how we both are exempt from the treaty."

"Yeah, though you never explain why." She said sadly.

"Well now I'm going to. We wolfs, when we find our soul mate we imprint  
on them. It's what vampires call mates and humans call it love at first  
sight." I said and she nodded her head for me to continue.

"The only difference is we don't choose who we imprint on and when we do,  
if we do, we feel a strong pull towards them, we want to protect them with our  
own live and we loved them until we die nobody else just our imprint."

"So, what does that have to do with me?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I kinda of imprinted on you and I can't be separated from you, it  
breaks my heart. That's why we're exempt from the treaty and that way I  
could come over and you can come to my house in La Push."

"So you imprinted on me? I'm your soul mate? She asked to herself with no  
emotion readable on her face. _Damn, this isn't good_.

* * *

**That was the lemon. It was the first time I have written one so I hope it was  
good enough. But I can't know if you don't tell me in a REVIEW, so come on  
tell me. Don't be shy. =P  
**

**That's all for now, I'm now going to take a much needed nap. (:**

Peace  
Love  
Twilight


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight is still not mine but I think Stephanie Meyer was talking about lending me Jacob. ;)****untamed4ever**** and ****dawnb2**** and all of you who read and/or review my story and also a big thanks to those who put it on their alerts, favorites, etc. (:**

A/N Thanks to my betas

And now I shut the fuck off so you can enjoy the show. ;)

* * *

"So, what does that have to do with me?" She asked curious.

"Well, I kind of imprinted on you and I can't be separated from you, it breaks my heart. That's why we're exempt from the treaty and that way I could come over and you can come to my house in La Push."

"So you imprinted on me, I'm your soul mate?" She asked to herself with no emotion readable on her face. _Damn, this isn't good._  
**  
Chapter 7**  
_  
God, I'm so nervous. Why isn't she saying something? Ugh, I can't take it anymore it's been more than five minutes_. "Please, say something." I whispered.

Bella's POV

She sighed, "I'm sorry for zooming out but this," She waves her hand between us. "scares the shit out of me."

"Look, I get it. You need time to process this." I said getting up to leave. "Just please promise me whatever your decision is, you're going to tell me."

"I will. Want me to drive you home?" She asked.

"No that's okay I can walk and you need time to think." She nodded and I walk towards the front door, "Bye, love" I said before leaving.

As soon as I was out of the door I phased shredding my clothes in the process. I needed time to think so I ran to the La Push beach. It was my favorite place to think and be alone. _God why I didn't tell her sooner? If she leaves me, I'll break. No I couldn't think that way so I kept chanting over and over in my head, she didn't reject you, she didn't reject, she didn't reject you._"Bella!"

"Who's out there?" Huh, oh right, I'm still in wolf form.

"It's Bella and I wanna be alone, if you don't mind." I replied, a  
little more bitterly that intended but oh well.

"You know, she can't stay away from you. It'll be only a matter of time  
before she comes back to you."

"You don't know that, Seth. What if she doesn't want me?"

"I find that hard to believe especially smelling a blood sucker coming this  
way."

"Don't call them that."

_"Who's that?" I hear Seth asked._I ran full speed to the treaty line to find, _Rosalie? Well this is a  
surprise. _I phased back to human form and walk over to her.

"It's probably one of her family, don't worry I'll go and check it out.  
You can go back to your house."

"Aye, aye captain." I laugh, that kid is way too special.

She cleared her throat and eyed me up and down.

"What?" I asked.

"Umm, are you aware you are naked?" She said smiling.

"Well, I ripped my clothes off and I don't have anything else on me so… I'm guessing I'll have to stay like this."

"Oh no, Alice will kill me if I don't give you something, here take this." She said handing me her jacket.

"Thanks. So why did you come over here?" I asked hoping Alice had sent her.

"Well, I know I'm usually bitchy… but Alice had been closed off in her bedroom since you left and I'm worried about her you know." She said looking genuinely worried about her `sister`.

"Well… what do you know about wolf's imprinting?"

"Honestly? I don't have a single clue as to what you are talking about. But I'm guessing that you `imprinted` on Alice."

I nodded, "That's right. So to give you a short version, imprinting is when a wolf sees a person for the first time and fall in loves with them forever."

"What do you mean forever?" She asked.

"I mean exactly that… we don't love anybody else, ever." I replied.

She laughs at this and I look at her curiously, "It just that, why on earth would my sister be mad about having someone who's going to love her forever?"

I sigh, "My guess is as good as yours."

"I should get going; I don't want Esme worrying about two of her children."

"Hey before you go, promise me you'll take care of her okay?" I begged.

"But of course, she's my little sister and I love her to death."

"Thanks, she needs someone right now."

"So… I should probably have threatened to kill you if you hurt her but…"

"I would kill myself first." I finish.

"I know, bye Bella." She said disappearing into the trees.

After tying the jacket Rosalie gave me to my anklet, I phased and ran at top speed back home. I phased back and jumped into the tree to get to my room. I landed loudly in my room and that's when I saw her… Alice. _Maybe, she's here to take you back? Maybe she doesn't want you back and is here to end things? No, I gotta think positive._

I decided to break the silence, "So, how did you get here?" _I mentally  
slapped myself. Out of everything I could have ask her I ask that. Great_.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was stupid and I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was a little scared I couldn't love you like you love me. But I do okay, I do love you and as soon as you left I thought I had lost you forever and I don't want that. And…"

I interrupted her babbling by kissing her which successfully got her to shut up. I broke apart and look into her eyes full of unshed tears "I love you, Alice Cullen. I always will, nothing can ever change that. So never doubt that."

"So you'll forgive me for being a stupid idiot?"

"Never say that okay. You are not stupid, you were scared, it's normal."

"What did I ever do to deserved someone like you?"

"Funny, because I was thinking the same." I said kissing her nose.

She then blanked out, she got stiffed like a rock and her eyes glazed over. _What's happening?  
_  
She came back into reality, "Come on, we're going to my house." She said seriously. Huh, what happened? Where's my bubbly pixie?

"Alice, what just happened?" I asked.

"Don't have time to explain we've got to go to my house."

"Why Alice? Tell me what happened, please." I begged.

She started fidgeting with her hair, something she does when she's stressed  
and I find so adorable on her. "I just had a vision."

"What? Wait I thought that since we are together you can't have visions.  
You know because I'm a wolf. "

"I know, this is the first time I had one, I promise. I guess that when I  
have time I'll ask Carlisle about it but that's not important right now we  
have to go."

"Okay let's go but tell me what happened in the vision?"

"I saw…

[TO BE CONTINUED]

* * *

A/N So tell me whatcha think in a REVIEW. Also gotta love the cliffhangers at  
the end (LOL) but It'll be worth it for the awesome action in the next chap.  
Guess who's making an appearance?

I also wanted to recommend you guys this awesome twilight fans site a friend  
of mine from Puerto Rico recommend me:

www(.)puertoricantwilighters(.)com *puppy dog eyes* SUPPORT

Peace  
Love  
Twilight


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. ): **

**  
A/N THANKS to those who review, it****'****s always nice to know how you all are liking it so far.**

**And now please enjoy the show. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Alice****'****s POV  
**

After a long battle with myself, and Rosalie, I decide that going to Bella's house was the fastest way to try and get back together with her. So I jump in my beautiful yellow Porsche that was parked in front of the garage and speed off. _I__'__m just hoping she__ will __be able to forgive me for being a coward about the imprinting situation.  
_

Passing the sign that read `Welcome to the La Push Reservation', I slow down and started looking around trying to find Bella's house. The houses look good; some were two stories and some one but not one house stands out. _They all look the same!_ _Damn, I thought this was going to be easy._

I decide to continue going around looking at the houses because giving up was not an option. _Why did I never ask her where she lived? What__'__s wrong with me, I let her fuck me and I have no clue where she lives. I__'__m never going to find her this way._ I'm determined to find her, so I park my car on the side of the road and started walking on the sidewalk when I suddenly spot Leah. _Yay! I can ask her where Bella__'__s house is!_

She was in an open garage cleaning her red motorcycle and singing along to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance that was blasting through some speakers.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to get her attention over the music but she just continued to sing, so I enter the garage and turned off the music.

"What the fuck?" She screamed turning around finally noticing me, "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah sorry about that but would you mind telling where Bella's house is?"

"Umm sure it's right next door." She said laughing. "Want me to give you a lift since it's a long walk?"

I rolled my eyes, "I think I can manage."

"Well then go on; don't want to keep your lady waiting." She said with a sly grin and I rolled my eyes again.

"Thanks Leah, see you around." I said leaving.

I walk towards the front door and ringed the doorbell but nobody answer. I ringed the doorbell once again but still nobody answer. _Maybe nobody is home. _I ringed the doorbell once more but nothing. _What the fuck am I supposed to do now? _I tried opening the front door but it's locked so I checked the low windows but they are locked too. I look for another entrance to the house and I find an open window next to a big tree. _Who would be so careless as to leave an open window next to a tree? That__'__s gotta be Bella__'__s room.  
_

I quickly jumped on the tree and in a swift movement landed quietly in the room. The room is fairly normal; the walls are painted a turquoise, the bed is pushed up against the wall facing the window. There's a desk with an old looking computer on it and some band posters in the wall. Overall it's a plain and simple room but captivating. _Like Bella.  
_

I hear a loud thump and turn around where I find my Bella naked only covering herself with a jacket. _Gosh, what do I say? Umm, maybe I should start by saying sorry…  
_

"So, how did you get here?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was stupid and I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was a little scared I couldn't love you like you love me. But I do okay, I do love you and as soon as you left I thought I had lost you forever and I don't want that. And…"

I was interrupted by her soft lips kissing me in a loving and passionate way. We broke apart and I look into her eyes that we're full of lust; I knew that my eyes mirror hers.

"I love you, Alice Cullen. I always will nobody and nothing can change that. You complete me; without you I'm nothing. So never doubt that."

"So you'll forgive me for being a stupid idiot?" I begged.

"Never say that okay. You are not stupid; you were scared, it's normal." _How can she say that? I brake her heart and she__'__s being way to forgiving.  
_  
"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" I mused.

"Funny, because I was thinking the same." She said kissing my nose.

Suddenly I felt I vision coming, my first one in a long time, and accepted it gladly.

_**------------------------------Begins Vision**__(writing visions isn't my forte)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**  
**__**"Well, I would congratulate you both but since you betrayed me, I have no other option than to make you pay my dear." A furious Jane said from me to Bella. **_

_**  
"Jane, **__**now come on child, let**__**'**__**s behave. Remember that this is a courtesy visit.**__**" **__**Caius warned Jane.  
**_

"_**No!" J**__**ane shouted, "Bella will pay now!**__**" She said.  
**____**  
-------------------------------------Ends Vision-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_　

Once I snapped back from my vision I knew we had to go to my house and warned my family. If my vision its correct we don't have much time before the Volturi arrived.

"Come on, we're going to my house."

"Alice, what just happened?" She asked.

"Don't have time we've got to go to my house."

"Why Alice? Tell me what happened, please." She begged.

"I just had a vision." I stated simply.

"What? Wait I thought that since we are together you can't have visions.  
You know because I'm a wolf. " She said.

"I know, this is the first time I had one, I promise. I guess that when I  
have time I'll ask Carlisle about it but that's not important right now we  
have to go." I said rushing to get to the house to warn my family about the Volturi visit.

"Okay let's go but tell me what happened in the vision?"

"I'm not sure, I saw Jane and the Volturi in my home. Jane was talking about making us pay, well more specific making you pay." I said the last part nearly a whisper.

"Who's the Volturi, who's Jane and why does she want to make me pay for?"

"The Volturi, well they are the most powerful vampire coven alive and you could say that they are the leaders of our kind." I explain and she nodded for me to continue,

"Jane is one of their guards, a really powerful one, ever since I joined the Cullen coven and she met me, she's been obsessed with me but I have never returned her feelings."

"So now that you are with me, she wants me out of the way to be with you?" She asked calmed. _She clearly hasn__'__t met Jane.  
_

"I'm pretty sure that's the reason. Now you see why I want to protect you?" I exclaim.

"I'm a werewolf for crying out loud, I was made to destroy vampires not to be scared of them."

I scoffed, "If you think that you can win against Jane, her stupid twin… and the Volturi, that's fine but what about me then, you're not going to protect me?"

She sighs, "Let's go to your house."

I look at her like she was crazy, "What?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Well unless you want to give my family a show for free, I would suggest that you put on some clothes."

"No need to because I'm going as a wolf. It's faster that way."

Bella and I walked to the backyard where she quickly phased. I climb on top of her and we speed off to my house. As soon as we came into view of the house, I saw the whole family gather there, probably Edward's doing. I jump off of Bella and went directly to Carlisle.

"We got a problem, Carlisle." I said approaching him.

"Well to be more specific, we've got a Jane problem." Edward said having already picked the information from my head.

"Alice, how much time do we have?" Jasper asked.

"Half an hour at most." I replied.

"Bella, can you come here a second?" Carlisle called out to Bella who was still in her wolf form.

"I need you to go and gather the other wolves, and then you guys are going to surround the house for protection. You think you can make them come?"

Bella nodded her head before running off into the forest.

"What about us?" Emmet asked.

"We are going to enter the house and wait for them to arrive. If trouble arises the pack will be close and they will be outnumbered." Carlisle explains, "Now inside the house." He ordered.

We all sat in the living room waiting in absolute silence. We waited about twenty minutes when their scent finally hit us. _Edward keep an eye for them, okay?  
_

"Of course." He whispered.

Soon there is a light knock on the door and Esme opened it.

"Welcome Aro, Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec. It is a pleasure as always to see you." Esme greeted warmly.

"What brings you here my dear friend, Aro?" Carlisle asked.

"Just our normal visit and I can assure you we're here in peace."

"Where's Alice?" Jane snarled.

I got out from behind Edward, "I'm here, Jane."

"Alice!" She shrieked before lunging at me knocking us to the ground and then started to kiss me feverously.

I tried to fight her off but she was way to strong so I kept put waiting for her to finish.

"Get. Off. Her. Now!" A voice that I recognize as Bella's said from behind me successfully pulling Jane off me.

"Who the heck do you think you are dog?" Jane snarled.

"I'm her soul mate you tiny idiot." She said laughing.

"Bad move, very bad move." Jane said before…

[TO BE CONTINUO]

* * *

**So come on REVIEW, you know you want to and this was my longest chap yet. ; )  
**

**PEACE**

LOVE

TWILIGHT


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say this every chapter? I don****'****t know and I don****'****t want to get sued so… I don****'****t own the Twilight saga nor Jacob *so sad*, Stephanie Meyers does. **

**Thanks to all those lovely reviewers you always put a smile on my face and special thanks to my Beta untame4ever. : ) And now enjoy the show : - )**

* * *

"Alice!" She shrieked before lunging at me knocking us to the ground and then started to kiss me feverously.

I tried to fight her off but she was way to strong so I kept put waiting for her to finish.

"Get. Off. Her. Now!" A voice that I recognize as Bella's said from behind me successfully pulling Jane off me.

"Who the heck do you think you are dog?" Jane snarled.

"I'm her soul mate you tiny idiot." She said laughing.

"Bad move, very bad move." Jane said before…

**Chapter 9 **

**Bella****'****s POV**

I look at her red eyes concentrating on hurting me and I chuckled. _She must be really dumb if she thinks her little power would work on me? She can__'__t hurt me mentally and no way in hell can she hurt me physically when I got the whole pack outside. _

She then stops concentrating on me, growls and launched at Alec knocking them both to the ground. _Why would she hurt Alec?_ And oddly enough he didn't look scared he just laughed.

"Alec, I swear to god that if you don't stop using your power to shield her I'll make sure that you regret it later, got it?" She yelled.

_Oh so she thinks Alec__'__s using a power on me? Wow… she is dumber that you would think. _

He laugh and got up, "Oh but sister I'm not using my power on anybody."

"Oh really?" She said also standing up and putting her hands on her hips, "Then would you care to tell me why the hell my power doesn't work on that dog?" She yelled pointing at me.

Alec rubbed his temple, "Sister I think that you finally encounter a person who's immune to your powers. And why don't you try to move on please. You should be more mature for your age. You have all the time in the world to move on. Plus there will be time to have somebody else and…"

"Get to the point already, will you!"

He sigh, "Forget Alice! Move on! You should be mature and shall we remember that this is a courtesy visit."

Jane scoff, "What the fuck is your problem? Like seriously, why would I move on? I'm going to make her pay for stealing my woman with or without my power!"

She quickly runs at me but I was quicker to phase so when our bodies connected there was a loud crack, like thunderstorm and Jane was sent flying backwards and through the living room windows.

By the time Jane came back the whole pack was here in wolf form ready to battle with the Cullen's against the Volturi.

"_Paul and Embry you guys attack the two male guards. And wait for my signal okay?" _

"_No problem, Jacob."__ They said at the same time._

"_What about us, Jake?" Lee asked._

"_We are going to attack the three leaders." He orders._

"_Now on my count… one, two, three, now!"_

We immediately launch for the leaders but Esme's cries stop everyone.

"Stop, everyone please stop!"

"My wife is right. Aro you said this was a courtesy visit and nothing more. As you can clearly see you are in disadvantage here so I suggest that you control Jane." Carlisle said.

Aro didn't show any emotion on his face he just joined hands with Marcus and Caius. The three always keeping their poker faces intact. After a few minutes Aro separated from the others and went face to face with Jane who was struggling against Felix and Demitri.

"What seems to be the problem child?" Aro asked.

Alec sighed for what seemed like the tenth time since he been here and answer for her. "Well it seems that Jane can't seem to move on from Alice even though she is with somebody else." He explained.

"And Bella imprinted on me so anyone that knows what this is would know that we are soul mates. We were made for each other and nobody else." My Alice added very confident.

"What did you say?" Aro asked Alice.

"Exactly that; Bella imprinted on me so I would suggest that Jane forgets about me."

"Carlisle were you aware of that?" Aro asked.

He steps out. "Yes I am and quite frankly I don't find anything wrong with it; I can assure you that Bella isn't going to expose us or start a war with us. Plus they are good for each other. I would like to keep our good relationship but I'm not going to let Jane or anyone hurt my family."

"I see." Aro said rubbing his chin.

"I can't believe you are even considering letting them be together." Jane yelled.

"Calm down, Jane." Caius suggested.

"Whatever."

"I'm sorry Jane but I seek to continue the good relationship with the Cullen's. Now as we can clearly see there is too much tension here so we are going to be leaving now." Aro said causing Jane to scoff but keep quiet.

"Thank you for understanding the situation." Alice said obviously relieved.

"Well then we must get going and as for Bella and Alice, congratulations on behalf of ourselves." Aro said with an emotionless face causing Jane to roll her eyes.

"Well, I would congratulate you both but since you betrayed me, I have no other option than to make you pay my dear." Jane said looking at Alice then at me.

"Jane, now come on child, let's behave. Remember that this is a courtesy visit." Caius warned Jane.

"No!" She shouted, "Bella will pay now!"

I growl at Jane and she took a step backwards.

"_Ha-ha, little Miss Jane is scared of me."_

"_Who wouldn't be scared of you?" Seth mused._

"_How about you shut the fuck up before I make you shut little brother?" _

_He sigh, "Fine."_

"_Thanks, Lee." I said._

"Dear will you show the way out to our guest here?" Carlisle said to Esme.

"Of course, please follow me." Esme said to the Volturi.

They followed her to the door quietly including Jane who was being dragged by Felix and Demetri. _Wow, two guys for such a tiny girl._

As soon as the door closed we all sigh in relieve.

"_Thanks for everything guys you can go home now." _

"_Are you sure Bells?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure Lee. You guys can go home."_

"_Alrighty then see you in La Push, Bells."_

"_Bye, Jake."_

As soon as the pack left I phased not really caring I was naked because at the moment all I wanted was to have Alice in my arms.

"Oh dear here take this please." Esme said handing me a change of clothes.

"Thanks." I mutter putting on a oversized t-shirt and a pair of gray sweats

I look around the room looking for Alice but she wasn't in here. _Weird, where did she go?_

"Where's Alice?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

* * *

**Oooo, I love Jane being obsessed with Alice because who wouldn****'****t! And believe me that there isn****'****t too much trouble coming on!! Now give me some love in a REVIEW ;) **

**Also there are only two or three more chapters left of this story. : )**

**Peace**

**Love**

**Twilight**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine nor Bella or Alice for that matter. **

**A/N So here it is the final chapter mainly because I don't have the time over the holidays and I don't want to keep you guys waiting. **

**: ) Thanks to all of you people who have reviewed, read, add to story alert, etc. It means a lot. I truly hope you have enjoyed it. And a big thanks to my beta.**

* * *

As soon as the pack left I phased not really caring I was naked because at the moment all I wanted was to have Alice in my arms.

"Oh dear here take this please." Esme said handing me a change of clothes.

"Thanks." I mutter putting on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of gray sweats

I look around the room looking for Alice but she wasn't in here. _Weird, where did she go?_

"Where's Alice?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

**Chapter 10 **

**Bella's POV**

_Where was Alice? I swear to god that if Jane is involved in this I'm going to rip her pretty little head off._

"Guys answer me do you know where Alice is?" I tried one more time but nothing came out of their mouths just silence._ Great_._ Why nobody is telling me where Alice is?_

The six of them just look at each other but nobody answer. _What the heck is wrong with them? Don't they care about Alice? _

Then in a blink of an eye Edward, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle went upstairs and Emmett went out of the house leaving me with Rosalie. _What the heck?_

"Where's Alice?" I asked her already shaking from anger. She must have notice this because she quickly came over where I was standing, "Here." she said handing me a folded piece of paper.

"Umm… what's this, where is Alice and why the fuck do you look so calm when she could be in danger!?" I yelled causing her to take a step back.

"Look I'm sorry but I do not know where Alice…"

"Ugh, you already told me that remember."

"Will you let me finish talking or not?"

I sigh, "What ever."

"Okay then. See you around Bella." She said turning around to leave but I grab her arm stopping her.

"Look I'm sorry okay. I'm hot tempered and very impatient but if you could tell me where Alice is I would appreciated."

"I'm telling you that as soon as the Volturi left she also left telling me to give you this note and I'm pretty positive that she is not in any kind of danger. Okay?"

"Okay."

She went out of the house, probably to find Emmett, leaving me to figure out why Alice would just disappear like that. I open the note and it read:

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm so sorry for leaving you like that but you must understand why I did it. When the Volturi left I was attack by multiple visions of my past. They were terrible and it was emotionally painful for me when I saw the visions. I decide to investigate some more of it my pass so I can buried it. I hope you can understand that I need some alone time right now. I will go back home with you as soon as I'm ready._

_Love you forever and always,_

_Alice_

I can't believe Alice just left. Does she have any idea of the pain she's causing me right now? If she was having problems with finding out about her pass I would have help her through it. She open a hole in my chest that's calling her and the only thing running through my mind is that I got to find her, I got to find My Alice.

I ran upstairs and bang at Edwards door, "Edward! Come out now please I need you."

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked opening the bedroom door. _Eww he was sweaty and was covering himself with the door. _

"Do you know where Alice went?"

"Umm… I'm honestly not sure but I think she was going to the hospital or something."

"Why the hospital?" I asked.

"I think she wanted some medical records or something… but like I said I'm not sure."

"Okay well thanks for the information."

"Anytime." He said closing the door.

I ran downstairs and out of the house as quick as possible. As soon as I was in the woods I quickly strip down my clothes and tied them to my anklet.

It only took me about eight minutes to get to Forks Hospital, I phased and starting walking towards the entrance when I saw Alice crying on the sidewalk. Seeing her like this completely smashed my hearts into pieces.

I walk over her, "Alice?" I asked but she didn't look up. "Alice please tell me what's wrong, talk to me honey**."**

But she didn't look at me she just dry sob harder and harder. I sat besides her and wrap my arms around her.

"Baby it's alright no matter what we will get through it okay."

She finally looks up, "I was in… it was horrible… then they…"

"Calm down honey just get it all out so you can feel better."

"In my visions I was in… an asylum because I was having premonitions of the future and then I came here… and… and they…" She broke again in dry sobs.

"You found out it was all true?" I guessed and she nodded her head 'yes'.

"It does not matter okay. I. Love. You. I always will."

"The visions they were horrible and… my parents they didn't wanted me, they thought I was a freak."

"You are wrong about that. Esme and Carlisle are your parents and they love you. You got your brothers and sisters who love you as well no matter how much you guys fight. And you got me. I love you and I will forever."

"I love you too." She said before snuggling into me and began crying.

We sat there her crying and me holding her whispering reassuring words to her for hours.

"Want me to take you home?"

"I don't wanna be alone." She begged.

"How about you stay with me the night Charlie wouldn't mind."

"I would love that and thank you Bells you have no idea how much I needed you."

"I would give my life for you now come on let's go."

* * *

**Alice's POV**

**[10 Months Later…]**

I still can't believe how fast the time flew not even a year ago Bella and I hadn't even met yet and now we were inseparable. At first our relationship went through some rocky patches but we survive it all. The fact that we were both girls, that she was a werewolf and I a vampire that she had imprinted on, the Volturi and me finding out about my haunted past. Anyone would think that all of that would have broke us up but it only made us stronger.

Today Bella was coming over to pick me up for our date. I can tell she got something special planned but I haven't really seen anything yet so I'm not sure what is it.

My train of thoughts got interrupted when I heard the doorbell rang and I literally jump down the stairs.

"Hey love." I said kissing her which soon turned into a hot make out session.

"We *kiss* got *kiss* to *kiss* go *kiss* okay." She said between kisses.

We break apart and walk to Bella's car where she opens door for me.

"Thank you." I said climbing in.

She starts the car with a purr and I can tell how just how much she loves the black Mercedes my family and I got her as graduation present even though she didn't want to accept it. So stubborn.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Come on tell me." She laughs and shook her head no.

"Please." I said with my best puppy dog eyes.

She pulls on the side of the road and intertwined our hands.

"I don't get the chance to surprise you often so please just wait."

I huff, "Fine."

"Great. Now come on we gotta walk the rest from here."

We got out of the car and started walking hand in hand to God only knows where.

"Close your eyes." Bella demanded and I obliged.

"Now open them we're here."

I open my eyes and what I saw was breath taking. We were in some sort of meadow where the light was perfect and the flowers were beautiful.

"It's amazing." I breathe out.

"I was hoping that you would like it here."

"I love it now come on let's enjoy it."

We just lay in the grass looking at one another and enjoying ourselves.

"I gotta go but I will be right back okay."

"Where are you going?" I said whining like a little girl but I didn't care.

She chuckled, "You are just way too cute and I will be right back you just wait in here and enjoy it alright."

"Fine but you know I hate surprises."

"Well I'm hoping you like this one." She said disappearing into the trees.

I lay in the beautiful meadow to wait and in not even one minute she was back. She approaches me and motions for me to get up. I got up and I don't need to have Jasper's power to know that she is extremely nervous right now. _But why was she nervous?_

She then got on knee and removes from hiding a small black box._ Oh my God!_ It finally all clicked together. She was going to propose.

She opens the box revealing a stunning ring. It was an emerald and it had three stones. _It was beautiful. __**[Picture on my profile] **_

"Mary Alice Cullen will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and spend the rest of forever together." She asked.

"Yes!" I shrieked.

I shower her with kisses and I couldn't help but wonder how perfect this was. I had Bella forever. I'm in love with her and I know that she can't live without me. Yes we will have to tell my family and hers but that didn't matter. Right now we were in love and it was perfect. Me and Bella… for eternity.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N That was it. Hoped you enjoy it as much as I did but I can't know unless you review so… for the last time hit that green button. **

**Peace **

**Love**

**Twilight**


End file.
